Yondaime Revan
by yoruleiscool
Summary: Naruto just finished the second round of the Chunin exam. The Sandaime requests him to come to his office, while there he is teleported to a clearing with a strange metal hawk thing and inside it is the Yondaime Hokage. Maybe slight OOC. looking for beta
1. Chapter 1

Hello my limited and faitful fans, hows it chillin'? Any way I'm sorry I have been dead for the past... long time... Ye-e-e-e-e-ah sorry about that please dont kill me? Please? Okay any way here is a new one to help and try to make up for it. It's another cross over but this time of Naruto and Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. Hope you like it! Any way I wont delay any longer enjoy.

'_Blah blah blah Ramen_' Thoughts

"Blah blah blah delicious." Speach (note that there will be language changes in future chapters.

* * *

Yondaime Revan

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto was strolling down the streets of Konoha whistling a happy tune. Today was a very good day for him. It started out pretty crappy in the forest of death where those annoying Rain genin trapped him, Sakura, Sasuke, and a fellow Konohagakure genin name Kabuto, in a genjutsu to make them walk around in circles until they were exhausted. Luckily thought Naruto stealthy switched him and his teammates with shadow clones, which were henged to look like them. It was a pain but they eventually beat the Rain-nin at their own game and continued to the tower.

When they finally got to the tower Naruto thought they would all just sit back and relax. But no there had to be to many genin that passed, so they had a bunch preliminary matches to trim down the numbers. At first Naruto was scared out of his mind of the risk of being dropped out of the exam before he even had a chance to prove himself. But being Naruto he quickly talked himself into thinking that he could beat every one else in the room with one hand and foot tied behind his back and blindfolded.

Long story short he passed the prelims, barely winning his fight by doing the most humiliating thing to his opponent he could have.

Farting in his face.

To a normal shinobi this wouldn't do much but disgust them slightly, but Naruto's adversary was Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzukas were known for their doglike attributes, one of the more notable traits were their super sensitive noses. This stunned Kiba long enough for Naruto to do his signature jutsu, Kage Bunshin. He finished off with his recently adopted Uzumaki Naruto Barrage winning him the fight and allowing him to move on to the finals of the Chunin exam.

Naruto stopped whistling when he remembered the fight between Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin Hyuuga Neji. Both Naruto and Hinata went to the Ninja Academy during the same year but he only really thought of her as some dark timid weirdo. But during that match he saw a side of Hinata no one saw before. That's when he first really noticed her.

Neji berated and belittled Hinata before the match even began, he told her she was weak and worthless. Hinata looked like she was on the verge of forfeiting the match, this made Naruto lose it. He yelled at her to snap out of it and fight back. At first she seemed to barely have heard him, to deep in that daze she was in, but after his second motivational cheer she snapped out of her stupor and did a complete one-eighty.

Suddenly she seemed more confident and sure of herself. She completely forgot about Neji's words and charged at him.

At the beginning it looked like Hinata was giving Neji a run for his money, but Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy quickly doused those hopes revealing that he was merely toying with Hinata. After that it went from bad to worse.

She fell down twice, both times everyone thought she wasn't going to get back up, but she proved them wrong, she proved them all wrong. She stood up again and again even when everyone knew there was no hope for her left. Naruto was the only one trying to support her; he was the only one to truly believe in Hinata even when there looked to be no hope. He even stopped the referee from ending the fight when Hinata looked knocked out cold.

But in the end it proved to much for her as she went into cardiac arrest.

Naruto was so infuriated by Neji's actions he tried to attack the pale-eyed jackass only to be stopped by Rock Lee. Lee managed to convince Naruto would have his chance at Neji, but he couldn't do it now.

Naruto calmed down enough to make a promise to Neji, a promise of blood that he would beat him.

Uzumaki Naruto made a promise, and he never went back on his promises. That was his Nindo.

Naruto slammed his fist on a wooden support beam of a nearby building, causing a fist sized crater to form on it. He didn't care what any one said, he would beat Neji an inch from his life even if it was last thing he did.

After the preliminaries were over they gathered the winners and told them the finals for the Chunin was in one month, this was the only time they had for training.

To decide who would fight who they had the remaining genin draw numbers of what round they would fight. Luck was on Naruto's side when he and Neji drew a one and two. He was going to fight Neji in the first round.

Naruto still remembered how he was the only one to support Hinata. Not even her own team cheered her on. They all thought she was a failure. Naruto clenched his fist even tighter. Blood trickled down his wrist. Why didn't they even try to offer some small words of encouragement for her? They just watched as Hinata was brutally beaten by her cousin. Didn't they care for her at all?

No, Hinata was like him. No one cared. He pressed his fist harder against the wood.

"I will win Hinata, I'll prove to everyone that failures can become great." Naruto promised under his breath. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

He needed ramen.

Gathering his senses he started to head out to where he was originally headed, The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. His mind was muddled with what happened in the past week to really notice where he was going, but his feet having made the trip many times knew where they were going. Luckily it was getting late; most of the day crowd was asleep or inside. Naruto only had to deal with a few of the dirty looks he received on a usual basis.

Naruto hung his head thinking about what Hinata said, how she never went back on her word. Was that why she wouldn't stay down? Was it Naruto's fault that Hinata was fighting for her life right now? The answer came in an unrelenting yes. It was his own Nindo that caused Hinata to keep fighting when she should have stayed down. But of course Naruto's own stubbornness didn't allow him to believe such a thing at the time.

Naruto continued to sulk all the way to Ichirakus. He moved one of the flaps that made the entrance of the small stand.

"Naruto?" A voice came from behind the bar. "Are you okay?" He saw it was Ayame the serving girl and daughter of Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant. She looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto saw concern etched in her expression; it lightened his mood slightly to see that someone cared. Even Teuchi the cook and owner of the ramen stand stopped stirring the easily ruined noodles cooking in the giant pot to see what was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine Ayame-chan." Naruto said quickly covering up his depression with a big smile. His voice sounded convincing. Naruto was an expert at hiding his true emotions. "I'll have a miso." He said brightly before they could question him more. It didn't take long before there was a steaming hot bowl of miso ramen placed on the bar in front of him. He inhaled the intoxicating smell of the delicious delicacy. Teuchi was truly an artist with ramen. He took some chopsticks from one of the nearby containers. He swiftly broke apart the pieces of wood and gulped down the food in record time. He leaned back allowing the food to settle in his stomach.

Nothing hit the spot better then Ichirakus.

"Uzumaki Naruto," A voice came from behind him. He turned around in his seat to see a female ANBU wearing a cat mask. Teuchi and Ayame turned to listen as well. "Hokage-sama requests your presence at his office immediately." She said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto continued to stare at the spot the cat masked ANBU previously occupied.

"I wonder what Hokage-sama wants." Ayame said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, turning back around.

"What are you still doing here?" Teuchi said. "You should already be at his office by now, get a move on." Naruto quickly obeyed. Thanking both of them for the meal he placed the proper amount of money on the bar, he leapt to the rooftops. He swiftly and skillfully jumped from one building to the next. By now the moon was out and about performing its cycle around the earth. Naruto noticed a lone figure sitting on a rooftop in the distance. He ignored them though just passing it off as a shinobi out for a late night stroll.

He looked up at the Hokage monument, gazing up at the four faces while they watched over the village, as if even in death they were still protecting their beloved Konoha. It was Naruto's dream to become Hokage; he talked about it constantly to an irritating level. He let loose a toothy smile as he thought about having his face on that majestic mountain chiseled in with care right next to the famed Yondaime Hokage. His smile widened at the thought

Godaime Naruto. He loved how that sounded, and soon enough the title would be his.

Naruto landed in front of the main entrance to the Hokage tower. Naruto leaned back and set his gaze on the magnificent tower. The kanji for fire was written in large writing on the face of the building.

Naruto never got tired of admiring this place; he could live right in front of the tower for all his life and still wouldn't get tired of looking up and marvel at its majesty. Taking a deep breath and sighing he strode through the main entrance with the biggest smile he could muster. He smiled at everyone who was left of the graveyard shift. People carrying towers of reports walked past Naruto every now and again. None of them welcomed him or even seemed to notice him for that matter. But Naruto didn't care he would just keep on smiling ignoring all of them right back.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the top of the tower where the Hokage's office was. He barged through the double doors without even bothering to knock.

"Hey Ojiisan, what do you want me for?" He greeted rather loudly. Sarutobi turned from the window he was looking out from to welcome Naruto.

"Good evening Naruto," He said with a bright smile. His face was aged and wrinkled from countless years of experiences. His face expressed happiness, but his eyes spoke of a long dark past that was hiding behind a well placed mask. "How are you tonight?" He asked politely.

"Eh I'm okay I guess," Naruto replied a little solemnly.

"Really," The aged man replied slightly surprised. "I thought with you passing the second exam you would be bouncing off the walls like a maniac." Naruto just replied with a weak half smile. For some reason Naruto didn't wear his mask as well around the old man than around everyone else. Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to sit on a cushioned armchair across from his desk. Naruto accepted the offer and watched as the ancient man sat behind his desk across from Naruto.

"Why don't you tell what is wrong Naruto." The Hokage asked he was brimming with understanding, and completely open to whatever Naruto had to say.  
"Well," Naruto began with a shrug. "It's just that Hinata is in the hospital and everything and I feel like it's my fault."

"Hmm." Sarutobi replied. "Now why would you think that Naruto?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, you remember how she wouldn't stay down with her fight with Neji? And how she said she wouldn't give up because that was her Nindo?" Sarutobi nodded. "Well that's my Nindo as well, and I think she heard me say my with my fight with Kiba and she might have taken it to far." Sarutobi nodded understandingly.

"I see. So you think that Hinata using your Nindo promised herself not to give up, which in turn caused her to stand back up again and again infuriating Neji making him strike more and more fatally, correct?" Naruto nodded. Sarutobi gave a light sigh.

"Naruto, it is not your fault that Neji went on a rampage against Hinata like that. Neji has hated Hinata since before either of them could remember. He has never been able to express that anger. So naturally Neji lost control and did something very foolish" Naruto nodded the same sad facial expression stuck on his face as he hung his head. Sarutobi inwardly sighed.

"Naruto, don't blame yourself for the irrational actions of others. Things do not always happen like we want to. But remember Naruto that sometimes good things can come out of the bad." Naruto looked up, confusion riddled his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi smiled warmly again.

"What I mean is that you inspire Hinata today Naruto. You see today Hinata saw in you during your fight with Kiba what she wanted to see in herself. And when you cheered her on during her fight she had the courage and willpower to do whatever she believed she could." That still didn't seem to have lightened Naruto's mood.

"Naruto look at me." Sarutobi's kind voice enticed. Naruto somewhat reluctantly looked up to meet his grandfather figure's gaze. "You gave that poor girl hope when she had none. You gave her a new view on life, before she thought of herself as failure never to succeed at anything. But during that fight with Neji, you awoke something deep inside her that changed her life around. Naruto you didn't destroy Hinata's life, you saved it. You have done more for her then any one has even bothered to try." Naruto's shoulders rose up from their former slouched position, a small smile crept up onto his face.

"Thanks jisan." Naruto said. Sarutobi just smiled in response. "So what did you want to see me for?" Naruto quizzed. The Hokage's expression changed from warm to one Naruto couldn't recognize. It was like his grandfather figure was trying to say something but didn't know what to say or if he should even say it.

After a while the ancient man stood up and walked over to a picture of the fourth Hokage. He stared at his successor asking for guidance. He sighed and lowered his head. Naruto watched all this with a confused expression.

"Naruto could you come here please?" Sarutobi asked his back to Naruto. The whisker faced genin quickly responded and was soon standing by the old mans side. Sarutobi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Without saying a word he lifted up the picture of the Yondaime, revealing a spiral carved into the wooden wall.

"Naruto could you please smear your blood on the spiral?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb to release some blood and quickly swiped it over the spiral.

The Hokage office quickly turned into a pitch black clearing somewhere deep within the forest of Konoha. Naruto was very confused, what the hell was that spiral thing and where the hell were they? His head swiveled this way and that, analyzing his surroundings. It was just a bunch of the usual gargantuan trees he saw every day in every which way he looked. A few animal beaten paths went this way and that through the undergrowth between the ancient specters that touched the sky, the sound of a running river came from somewhere behind him. He looked up at the elderly Kage hoping for some answers, but he wasn't paying attention to Naruto, he just looked off into the distance. Naruto followed his gaze and saw something that looked beyond the impossible.

Sitting there on a hill roughly fifty yards in front of him was this… well he wasn't sure how to describe it. It looked roughly like some kind of house-sized disk with four skinny feet that looked like they shouldn't even hold up that kind of weight. The strange thing looked like it had some sort of head protruding directly out of the front. Some of the head looked to be covered with a weird glass casing. The structure of the metal thing made Naruto think of a magnificent hawk.

Naruto tore his gaze away from the thing; he looked up at his grandfather figure. Sarutobi returned the gaze, Naruto had hundreds of question that were itching to come out of his mouth, but he had no idea where to start. Sarutobi didn't give Naruto a chance to voice any of the many questions as he put his hand behind his back and led him towards the metal hawk thing.

Naruto was reluctant, his fear outweighing his curiosity, despite being in the company one of the most powerful shinobi in the world.

Sarutobi led Naruto around the metal thing until they were behind what Naruto assumed was the head. Two big charred circular holes were present on the rear of the thing. A hissing noise came from the metal thing making Naruto flinch back. He wanted to run away but Sarutobi's strong hand on his back prevented him from doing such.

He watched as a crack of light came from under the thing, the light became longer and larger as some sort of ramp lowered until it touched the ground, the light stopped just before it touched the Kage Genin duo.

Naruto watched with hesitation as he heard a pair of footsteps walking in sync with each other. Two silhouettes appeared in the light, Naruto tried to see who it was but the light coming from inside the thing but was the light only made them appear as living shadows. The shadows descended down the ramp walking completely instep with each other. Naruto completely forgot any hesitation he previously felt. Somehow the presence of these two figures calmed him, their very stride seemed to be a long lost memory that just resurfaced.

They strode down the ramp until they were standing just within arms length of one another. Naruto looked up at them and gasped. There smiling back at him was the Yondaime Hokage.

Realizing he was standing in the presence of his life long hero, the man he looked up to since before he could even remember, the one solitary man who was his greatest inspiration to become Hokage.

He fainted.

Okay guys please tell me what you think, you know read and review and stuff? I will hopefully get a beta reader or two for this one.

SPOILER ALERT: Watch out for the new chapter of SDW, now that school is finally over I will hopefully start concentrating more on my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sith's Past

A Siths Past

A heart monitor beeped steadily to the side of a small metal encased room; an uncomfortable metal bed held a twelve-year-old blond, boy. Who was currently, knocked out cold. Sitting just barely to the side of the bed was the former Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He wore strange clothes never seen in the shinobi world before. He wore baggy white clothing covered by plain robes, the only thing that made the robes unique was the flame design sewn on it. A belt went around his waist, a pouch was on the right side of his hip and a single metal rod hung off the left side. A strange seal was etched into the rod.

Minato didn't understand the purpose of the monitor, the boy only fainted after all, its not like he was in a life-threatening situation here. But of course Kushina had to be the mother, and like an over caring mother, nothing was good enough for their only child. Hell she would have stuck him in the Kolto tank if he hadn't reminded her that the nearest supply of Kolto was roughly five hundred thousand light years away. That seemed to placate her mother-mode slightly, at least enough to get her attention off Naruto for half a minute. That still didn't stop her from hounding Sarutobi for every spec of information about Naruto. The only way they could even get in contact with Sarutobi was through the force, and because Sarutobi wasn't trained in the Jedi arts, it was only a one-way connection. They could send messages and images to him, but they couldn't receive any replies back.

The greatly feared shinobi, and Jedi, leaned back, and put his hands behind his head.

"The Force," he scoffed. What has the force ever done for him any way? All it gave him was a life of misery and pain. The dark side lured him into its grasping chains, and tortured him in ways he wishes he could forget. Kushina was lucky and chose the light side, even though she was considered a Jedi exile. She did the right things and saved countless lives, while he, as a Sith Lord, destroyed countless.

It was all that damned fox and shinnigami's fault that he and his Kushina were sent to another galaxy where there was a war raging. He leaned forward again, supporting his head with his hands. The Yondaime gazed at his son, '_My son,_' he thought, even after twelve years of living a second life, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had a son. _He has a goddamn son!_ The thought would occur countless times in his head. The last memory he even had of him was when he cried after he sealed that nine tailed bastard into him.

That was twelve years ago. In those twelve years he fought and killed Mandalorians, Sith, Jedi, Republic soldiers, and even his nearest and closest friends, as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. He led countless battles, and even started a war or two.

He didn't even remember anything about his life as a shinobi until he defeated Malak on the Star Forge. He has meditated long and hard on it but he still has yet to find an answer. For whatever reason, when Malak died, something demolished the floodgates in his mind. And everything about his life as a shinobi came back to him. Every memory he had before he was sent to that god-forsaken place. A place where the bad guys were to powerful and the good guys created them.

The whisker-less blond clenched his fists. Those idiot Jedi, so blinded by their foolish codes and rules. They had no understanding for the law of balance. If there is no balance there is only chaos. Every shinobi understood this, hell even the samurai understood that. It infuriated Minato to no end, how naive the Jedi were in their hardheadedness and pride. They thought they were humble and all knowing and wise. But they were prideful and cryptic; it blinded them to the importance of balance.

They could try to defeat the evil, or smother it. They could try to banish it from their teachings. But it will always come back. _Always_.

And the evil just had to return through him didn't it? That's Karma for you, seal away evil it will be bound to get back at you in some way. He still couldn't believe the choices he made as Revan. He held his face in his hands and gave a deep, trembling sigh. He felt no shame for starting the Mandalorian war, those war-crazed monsters had to be stopped, and the Council was just sitting on the sidelines while millions of lives were lost. Someone had to take action; if it weren't for him many more lives would have been pointlessly lost.

No, the Mandalorian war wasn't what bothered him. It's what he did after that. After he was captured by Bastila Shan and had his memory wiped a second time, this time by the Jedi council. How could he do that? What kind of monster was he? How could he murder his friends and companions like that? It was disgusting, he hated himself for what he did, and regretted it every day of his life. It went against everything he believed in. His nails dug into his head, his entire body shook in rage.

A soothing presence appeared in the doorway behind him, immediately draining him of his grief. He didn't even have to think to know who it was. He straightened his posture when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"How's Naru?" the red headed beauty asked into his ear. Minato smiled.

"Doing great, he has your eyes your know." He replied, both of their sights locked on the life they created. Kushina smirked and laughed lightly.

"You know, I don't know why, but for some reason Naru reminds me of someone. I can't place my finger on it though, but he looks tremendously like someone I know." She said coyly.

"Oh really?" Minato said, playing along. "Is this person ruggedly handsome and an amazingly good fry cook?"

"Mm, possibly," she answered kissing the blond Kage on the cheek. "If by amazing fry cook you mean worse ramen noodle cook ever, than yes." Minato let out a brief smile.

"He's going to hate me you know." Kushina rolled her eyes and sat down next to her spouse.

"There is no way in heaven, hell, or the force, that Naruto could hate you. Not only are you his father but also his greatest hero." The blond looked at the red head. "Don't you give me that look, you know just as well as I do the type of light he sees you in. And by the way Sarutobi describes his obsessions, if you two weren't father and son, you would be a shoe in for brothers." He broke his gaze from his wife. He still wondered what Naruto would think of him when he found out that he murdered his friends.

The two older shinobi jumped when Naruto moaned and started to move.

"He's coming to." Kushina said.

"Now it's time for the fun part." Minato muttered under his breath, Kushina gave him a brief sidelong glance.

Naruto shifted on the metal bed, his eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" he groaned. He looked around the unrecognizable room, everything slowly coming into focus. His half lidded eyes fell on the older blond. Faster than either of the two adults could blink, Naruto was sitting upright staring straight at Minato.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yondaime!" He got up and bowed to the Kage. He looked up again, confusion riddled his face. Naruto didn't know why but the fourth looked different than what he looked like in all those history books. He looked… pale, almost a dead pale. His skin appeared to be cracking around the neck, and his eyes were a light tinge of yellow that invade the magnificent blue.

Minato stared back into Naruto's curious gaze. How the hell was he suppose to do this? On a scale of awkward to impossible, this was off the charts! Where was he even going to start?

Kushina watched the two blond men. Wow this was weird, she didn't really anticipate getting to this point. She just sort of expected things to fall into place, but no it all had to be so, complicated. Naruto hadn't even noticed her yet. Ugh, life had to be to just so damn impossible didn't it?

'_Oh well no better time than the present._' She coughed, whipping Naruto's eyes to her. Wow, he did look tremendously like his father, he even has the same look of understanding and intelligence Minato had.

"Naruto," She said with a warm smile. Naruto's face surprise and slight apprehension. How did this stranger know his name? Where did she even come from?

"Who the hell're you?" He asked before she could get another word out. Minato's blue eyes widened in fear as a dark storm cloud appeared above Kushina's head.

'_Well crap now she's pissed._' Minato thought, inching slowly away from his wife.

"'Who the hell am I?'" She asked in a barely contained voice. Thanks to Naruto's dimwittedness, he didn't sense his impending doom.

The red head grabbed Naruto by the collar of his orange jumpsuit. Her head grew ten times in size, and her teeth turned razor sharp. "I'M YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER THAT'S WHO! SHOW SOME MORE RESPECT!" She finished off with a hard punch over Naruto's head, causing an egg-sized lump to form. Minato winced.

"Ouch, is that how you are always going to lecture him Kushina?" he asked his wife. She snapped him a look, causing him to flinch back. He wisely shut his mouth, not wanting to wave the red flag in front of the bull.

"Wait," Naruto said shaking the cobwebs from his head, the bump on his head mysteriously disappeared. "Did you say you were my mother?" the couple looked at him, then exchanged glances. This wasn't exactly how they wanted to break the ice. Hell they didn't even know how they were going to break it to him.

"Wow, that damn son of a bitch actually was telling the truth." Minato and Kushina whipped toward their son faster than he could blink.

"What do you mean Naruto? Who told you about us?" Minato asked, his face set in a dead seriously expression.

"Nine ta-" Before he could finish his sentence he blacked out again. This time Minato purposefully knocked him out, using the force.

The older blond wasted no time. He replaced the seats into the wall and immediately sat down cross-legged in his meditative position, Kushina joining him. They gave each other a serious look mingled with slight worry, before closing their eyes in concentration.

Kushina gave a shocked gasp, "Oh… dear Kami-sama, no. Please not our son!" She embraced Minato and wailed into his shoulder. The tall blond opened his eyes and looked around the sewer he and his wife were standing in.

This was Naruto's mind scape? What has that damn village done to him!? He sacrificed he and his wife's SOUL, and his only son's _future_ to save _their_ pathetic lives! And this is how they repay him?! By spitting and pissing on his last request?! By degrading their hero to such a degree that he thought of himself no better than a piece of shit?!

"Honey?" Minato snapped out of his anger and looked down at his wife. She stared at him with a soft understanding gaze.

"Did I lose it?" She sniffed and nodded slightly. "Sorry," she gave him one last hug before turning back down the dark dank sewer, that was their sons inner most feelings and thoughts about himself. They slowly walked through the ankle deep water towards where, they hoped_,_ Naruto would be. There footsteps echoed endlessly in the infinitely dark sewer with each step. Drops of water from the old rusty pipes dripped out of time by a fraction of a second.

It felt like an eternity to the Jedi shinobi parents. Finally they saw an ominous red glow. They picked up their pace to a run. Soon they were in a giant room with a monstrous cage on one side, a slip of paper with the kanji for seal was placed directly over the cage opening. Minato and Kushina stopped running so suddenly, it was a mystery how they didn't fall over.

"Dad! Mom!" The two turned around to see Naruto running towards them. He didn't even make it a step closer before he was embraced by his mother mumbling incomprehensible apologies.

"Oh, Naruto we are so sorry. If we had any idea what those bastard would have done to you we would have found another way." Minato didn't waste time. He was already at work on the seal, checking for any breach that may have occurred, while his wife was hugging the breath out of Naruto. Minato became more and more confused as he examined the seal.

"Strange," he mused to himself. He could find no alterations or tampering done to the intricate seal that kept the demonic force at bay.

"Yes it certainly is," came a deep blood-curdling voice from behind the massive cage. Minato paid the voice no head, even as two monstrous blood red eyes dissolved from behind the bars. Kushina let go of Naruto only to force him behind her.

"How ever so strange indeed," the voice taunted, "how is it that every part of me was sealed inside of little Naruto, cutting off all access and connections to his mind. Only cleverly leaving my yang chakra to be used by the cheeky little brat?" A toothy smile appeared to accompany the eyes. "Very crafty Kiiroi Senkō, attempting to cut off any communication I might have formed with your son so as to save him from my 'corrupting' voice."

"Obviously not crafty enough for you Kyuubi," Minato replied in a casual manner, he dropped down from the cage and looked up to meet the demon's gaze. The nine tailed fox laughed, causing the room to shake.

"Foolish human, you were blinded by your selfishness to protect your kit. Leaving him access to my yang chakra gave me a crystal clear two-way communication with him." The demon boomed while its facial features began to shrink and lower to the floor, his voice grew softer, but remained just as fierce, as he shrunk.

"However," he continued, his voice sounding almost human, his blood red eyes being the only thing visible of the demon. The sound of footsteps splashing in the water came from the cage. "I commend you in your sacrifice, Minato." the respect and admiration that filled the phrase caught Minato and Kushina by surprise. The last thing they expected from the demon fox, scratch that, the last thing _any_ human could expect from a demon was respect.

"Sealing the majority of my yin chakra into yourself, not only willingly, but gladly, and not for personal gain, but only to selflessly save your son from just that much more pain and suffering." The humanoid demon stepped out from the shadows, nine red tails lashed out behind him like a wild flame left to burn. His tails were the only dissimilarity from any normal human, other than his alluring predator like features. "To seal that much evil in you, a complete opposite to your original nature, risking not only complete corruption, but also a total breakdown, and yet still remain alive to tell the tale is very admirable. Not to even mention controlling it, something _I_ could barely even do." Minato locked his gaze with Kyuubi's.

"You know as well as I do the things I've done _fox_." Minato added as much distaste to the last word as possible.

"Oh yes I know very well the dark deeds you have done," he said smirking "but here you stand before me, and the only evil I sense in you is the hate you hold for yourself. Other than my yin chakra of course." Kyuubi said smirking. The blond glared at the demon, the thought of slowly burning off that smug smirk with his lightsaber, passed through his mind. Right after the thought crossed his mind Kyuubi mocked a pouting face.

"Aw, Minato now that's not a very nice thing to think, after all if it weren't for me you and your wife would both be dead now."

"Yeah and if you didn't attack Konoha none of us would be here right now would we!?" Minato shouted back.

"Now, now, let us not play the point and blame game." Kyuubi mocked, his smirk returned. "After all I have my own reasons for attacking your precious village. Whom you are still defending even after what they have done to your kit." Minato fumed, his brain was to confused with his anger to think of anything to say. Kyuubi looked over at Kushina standing defensively in front of Naruto. The younger blond just stood perfectly still watching very attentively, his unusual quiet unnerved the Kyuubi slightly. The kit never stayed this quiet for more than five seconds, unless he was actually listening. And being inside his jailor's mind since his birth, he knew that when Naruto was listening, then he was listening to every detail. "Why don't you two explain to Naruto where you have been for the past twelve years before he starts making up his own story hm?" the red haired demon said to both Minato and Kushina. The two started for a split second and glanced at each other, exchanging worried looks. "If you two wont tell him you know I will," Kyuubi threatened. Minato whipped his head back at Kyuubi, his glare would have made any normal man stop dead in his tracks, but Kyuubi just continued to smirk.

"Well it would help if you told us what you have told him so far," Kushina said.

"The only thing Kyuubi-teme would tell me was that you two were still alive." Naruto said. The parents glanced at Kyuubi then back at Naruto. They sighed.

"Well lets get out of your mind first Naruto," Minato said. The mini blond nodded. The sewer were soon replaced with the medical room in the metal contraption. Naruto sat up from the bed and watched as his parents stood up and pushed a button on the wall that made two seats pop out of the wall.

'_Great more questions,_' Naruto thought. Ever since Sandaime teleported him to that clearing his mind had been aching with questions, and he had no idea where to even start. And with every new turn and event happening questions started to pop into his head faster than he could keep track of. The question he had for most of his early life were already answered by Kyuubi.

Where are my parents? Was the question he often cried himself to sleep over when he was barely five. It was the only questions that nine tail-teme would answer, that they were alive somewhere far away. Everything else he was avoided with his cryptic as hell answers. But now the two people he never knew were sitting right in front of him. All he had to do was ask, but what should he ask? He has a million questions and not one of them would stand still in his mind for more than a second.

It was comforting, to know at least, that he wasn't the only one that was having a hard time with the situation. Even though they tried to hide it, Naruto could still tell that his mother and father were thinking just as hard as he was.

"Well what do you want to know," his mother asked. Naruto was caught slightly off guard by the sudden question. But a response popped immediately into his mind when she questioned him.

"I want to know," he started quietly, still deep in thought, "is where have you been, and why you went there." Naruto's voice was shaking slightly. why was he so nervous? They were his parents.

'_Yeah, parents I have never even met before,'_ he thought bitterly.

"Well..." Kushina started, where was she to start. She looked at Minato for a little help, he knew more about that galaxy and how they got there better than she did.

"Well, I'll start from when we first heard that the Kyuubi was going to attack Konoha," he exclaimed. "Get comfortable, it could be a long story." Naruto stared back waiting patiently. The tall blond gave out a loud sigh.

"It was a week before you were due. The celebrations for the unveiling of my face on the Hokage monument were still going strong. Your mother and I were standing on the Hokage tower, admiring the likeness of the memorial."

"I still think the rock looks better." Kushina butted in.

"Oh will you stop it," He snapped, the red head just smirked and leaned back a little.

"Still got it," she murmured.

"As I was saying," Minato continued. "We were on the Hokage tower. I had just settled an idiotic dispute between the Uchiha and Hyuga clans, don't even remember what about. It was around sunset when an ANBU scout appeared right on the tower with us. He was badly wounded and half crazed, his uniform was tattered and torn, and only half his mask was left. He said that the Kyuubi was on direct course with Konoha." Both of the adults grew solemn expressions. "The scout died shortly afterwards he gave his message. From there it was complete chaos.

"We had little over an hour for preparations, and we suffered immensely for it. Every shinobi in the village was sent out to delay the demon for as long as possible, to give me and old man Sarutobi enough time to figure out a way to stop it. The Kyuubi was almost at the village when we thought of sealing the demon and creating a Jinchuriki." The Yondaime looked down at the floor, unable to meet Naruto's eyes. His wife put a hand on his back and started to glide it along his back. "I had already thought of that of course, but I never wanted to voice it. The burden it would put on that person would be to much than I could ask for. But in the end I knew there wouldn't be any other way." Minato looked like he was in pain. "Sealing a demon is not your everyday thing, it requires great deal of sacrifice. You can't seal it into an everyday thing, the demon would just escape, it has to be a human. But the human must still be within the mothers womb if you want the child to live." Tears started to form in his eyes, they slowly slid down his face. He reluctantly looked back up into Naruto's eyes. "I had no choice Naruto, there was no one else that could, and even if there was someone else, I couldn't ask them to sacrifice themselves and their child." He took a deep, shaky breath, the tears started to fall more rapidly. "So your mother and I entered into the battle field on Gamabunta, my summon, I preformed the jutsu and the shinigami came and sealed away our souls." He began to cry into his hands. After a short while he looked back up at Naruto with a pained look.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry. I knew no one would really listen when I told them to treat you like a hero. I knew the reputation of a Jinchuriki. It's my fault that Konoha treated you that way. I'm sorry." He looked shamefully at the floor, again unable to meet Naruto's eyes.

In these kinds of situations Kushina knew it was best to just remain a spectator. This was something Naruto and Minato had to work out. Kami-sama knows that she tried to counsel Minato on the way here, but nothing would help. The only way for Minato to finally get over it was Naruto's forgiveness. Oh how she hoped the villagers didn't turn him into some kind of calloused bastard.

Naruto's train of thought went along on a slightly different track.

'_Well crap,_' what was he suppose to do in a situation like this? Why was the Yondaime even crying? He didn't blame him for anything geeze. Well he could try to comfort him somehow since that red head wasn't doing much. But how? A sudden idea came to Naruto. It would be a little awkward but it couldn't hurt any, could it?

'_Well wont know till I try._' So before anyone knew what was going on Naruto, was up and standing right in front of the Yondaime. He stood there with Kushina staring at him wondering what he was going to do. Minato looked up at him and locked eyes. The two stayed like that for a brief while, then Naruto embraced the Yondaime in the warmest hug he could muster. Minato and Kushina were, needless to say, taken by surprise. Minato certainly wasn't expecting this. A fight yeah, but this? Not even in his wildest dreams.

"I love you otoosan(father)." Minato's mind almost completely numbed. He didn't even know what was going on anymore. His arms hesitantly returned the hug with a mind of their own.

"I... love you too." A surprised smile twitched across his face. His mind slowly started to register what was happening, he even laughed a little. "I love you too Naruto," he repeated "I love you too." Kushina watched from the sidelines smiling warmly. What more could a mother ask for than to see her family together like this? She gazed at Minato's brightly glowing pale face.

'_He finally forgave himself_.' She thought.

To see him this happy is a reward she couldn't have even hoped to hope for. Although thanks to the part of the Kyuubi sealed in him he would always have the pale, dead look of the darkside. Yes, he still felt guilty about what he did to his companions when he was Revan, but at least now he could get over it.

Minato sighed deeply and closed his eyes, reveling in the moment. Naruto however, despite the touching moment and the love of a parent he always wanted, it was still a little awkward to him.

"Uh dad, you can let go now." Minato just about jumped back, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry," Naruto waved it off. The two blonds retook their seats, a small silence followed.

"So how are you guys still alive? I mean you said your souls were sealed away." Naruto said. Both of his parent's faces darkened slightly, he almost regretted asking.

"That was what the original plan was suppose to be. I seal Kyuubi in you, and we were pretty much damned. But that nine-tailed son of a bitch has something else in mind. The sealing technique I used requires the use of a shinnigami, and something I didn't see before hand is that Kyuubi happens to be good pals with that cursed death god. Go figure huh?" He said with a sour tone. "So the red bastard convinces him to do what I asked, sealing the yang chakra in you and the yin in me, but instead of taking your mother's and my soul, that he would instead send us to another galaxy with completely new lives. The next thing I know I'm waking up on a battle ship called the _Endar Spire_, no memory of my previous life, or the life I took over."

"And for me I woke up in a kolto tank in a mining facility, barely alive." Kushina added. Well this was all very fascinating and interesting to Naruto, but he could only think of one thing he could say.

"What?" The couple looked at each other, this was going to take a while.

"At least we have a couple of days until we get there." Kushina said.

"Yeah," Minato agreed. Realization finally dawned on Naruto.

"Wait where are we?" He asked slightly frantic, finally taking in his surroundings.

"We are on a space ship called the _Ebon Hawk_ going somewhere special to train you." Minato said with a slight smirk.

"What so funny? What special place? What are you going to teach me?" For the first time Naruto felt panicked.

"Oh nothing," Minato said. "You just have no idea what kind of hell you have ahead of you, it's going to take us at least two days to get there and back, giving us little under a month for you to get the gist of it down before the Chunin exam finals."

"The Finals!" Naruto shouted, "I completely forgot! I have to train." He rushed past his parents before the could stop him.

"Naruto!" They shouted after him. They quickly followed suit and caught up in a blink. Kushina quickly grabbed her son and turned him to face her.

"Listen," Kushina said looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "You have to understand something. We aren't in the Elemental Nations, we are actually very, very far away from home right now."

"What do you mean? where are we going?!" He was more frantic than ever now.

"A special place for us to teach you and for you to train." Minato said.

"What am I going to train?" Naruto said, calmed slightly. Both parents smiled before saying together.

"The force."

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: First Impression

Naruto woke up, where was he again? Oh right the _Ebon Hawk_. It's been two days since he officially met his parents, three days since he left his home planet to train, and only twenty-eight more days until the Chunin exam finals, and his fight with Neji. Since then he, his mother, his father, and on a more secretive level, Kyuubi, have been having very meaningful and enlightening conversations. Well not so much meaningful with the Kyuubi.

In the two days of traveling to this special place, that Naruto _still_ didn't know where, Kushina and Minato have told him all about the past twelve years and where they have been and what they have been doing. It was a very interesting story too.

Apparently Minato was living a second life with the name Revan. And thanks to the influence of the Kyuubi's yin chakra he traversed down the 'dark side' of the 'force' whatever the heck that was, Naruto tried asking but they just said he had to wait until he started training. As for Kushina, she didn't have an actual name that every one knew her by, they just called her the Exile. She was as kindhearted in her second life as she was in her previous one, putting her down the 'light side' of the force.

From what they have explained to him they each had some companions in their respected lives. Some of the ones from his father's life are dead now, killed by his own hand or by the hands of other people. For instance, he made one Zalbaar was forced under a life debt, and by use of the force to kill his best friend and companion Mission Vao.

But his mother helped and cared for her companions and, if possible, turned them to the light side, like a woman named Mira, whom became great friends with Naruto's mother, and was also apparently waiting for them at the mystery location.

In fact quite a few people from his father's and mother's second life were suppose to be there. But they wouldn't say who though, the only one Naruto knew of was Mira. But he would have to wait to meet the rest eventually. They wouldn't even tell him their names. The only way he got Mira's name was that they let it slip by accident.

Naruto got out of his bed which was on the right wing of the ship, and walked towards the cockpit. He still couldn't help but look at all the technology on this hunk-a-junk. His parents managed to explain most of the basic stuff to him, but it all still seemed like gibberish to him.

"Beep beep bwoop beep"

Naruto jumped and turned to look at the source of the beeps coming from behind him. That droid rolled past him doing his regular maintenance rounds, Naruto watched the cylinder head of T3-M4, or "just plain freaky" as Naruto called it, disappear around a corner.

"Robots,"

he muttered under his breath and shook his head, still barely able to believe half the stuff he has seen in the past few days. Robots, spaceships, light speed, its like something out of a world famous movie or something.

"Naruto," Came his mother's voice from behind him. "Time to meditate."

Naruto groaned, sitting still was not healthy to one so ADHD as him. But halfway through the first day he got so bored he had to ask for something to do, he began pestering his parents so much it actually caused their first heartwarming family dispute.

_FLASBACK_

"_Are we there yet?" __Naruto said for the twentieth time._

"_No." __said a very agitated father._

"_Are we there yet?" Naruto asked again._

"_No." Replied his mother, who was even more agitated than Minato._

"_I'm bored." Naruto said while swiveling around in one of the cockpit chairs._

"_Then find something to do." Minato said through gritted teeth._

_He loved his son and everything, but there were only so many times one could hear Ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall, or '_eye spy something shiny_'._

"_There's nothing to do on this stupid ship!" Naruto whined._

"_Then tough luck." He said in a barely contained voice. _

_Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh. There was an extended silence after that, Kushina let go of a breath she had been holding onto._

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_I WILL TURN THIS THING AROUND MISTER!"_

END FLASHBACK

Minato and Kushina managed to satisfy Naruto's boredom while still retaining their sanity by making some preparations for his special training. At first Naruto was excited, learning something new. That was until he found out that it was just sitting cross legged for two hours at a time.

"Mom?" The word still felt strange coming off his tongue.

Kushina opened an eye to look at Naruto, "Yes?"

"How is meditating suppose to help me with using the 'force'?"

Kushina closed her eye again.

"Because it takes a great deal of concentration to use, and mediation helps you learn to bring peace to your mind and to control your thoughts. As well it helps you become more and more connected with the force."

"What do you mean? What is the force? You and dad never gave me a clear answer you know." Kushina sighed and opened both her eyes.

"Okay you want the boring facts here they are."

Out of nowhere she pulled out a chalk board and somehow was wearing a graduation cap, and a pair of spectacles that were placed all the way down to the end of her nose. Naruto was suddenly sitting on a desk with a piece of paper in front of him, a pencil in hand, and a dunce cap on his head.

"The force is what connects all living things in the universe." She said pointing to a chalk drawn picture of Naruto, Minato, and herself smiling with a line connecting each of them.

"There are two basic sides to the force: The light side," She drew a circle around her picture. "And the dark side." She drew another circle around the picture of Minato.

Naruto scribbled down notes so fast that smoke was rising from the paper.

"The light side of the force is influenced by the ideals of, healing, kindness, charity, and overall good." The chalkboard now had a picture of Kushina's head surrounded by smiling flowers and birds. A rainbow appeared out of nowhere over the chalk board.

"The dark side of the force however," Kushina's face was replaced by Minato's, and the rainbow disappeared and was replaced by rainclouds.

"Is the exact opposite of this." The smiling flowers were replaced by pictures of skulls. The picture of Minato then blasted the birds into skeletons with his eyes.

"The dark side revolves around the ideals of fear, aggression, destruction, and general malice to all things living."

Kushina's face popped up again besides Minato's, and a little Naruto head appeared below inbetween the two of them. Naruto's paper suddenly combusted with flames causing him to panic, but strangely enough no noise seemed to be coming from his mouth, he was just waving his arms around wildly with his mouth wide open like he was shouting.

"Now what determines which path of the force you will follow, are your actions." She pointed the pointer stick at Naruto's chalk drawn head. Naruto tried to pat out the fire with his hands.

"If you were to do good you would become more aligned with the light side of the force." She dragged the Naruto head over to her picture with the pointer stick.

"But if you were to do evil things you would fall to the dark side." Naruto's chalk copy shot back to Minato's head.

He finally managed to extinguish the fire, but failed to notice the flames on his sleeve. After a few seconds Naruto started to smell something burning, then noticing his arm and frantically started running around the room waving his arm all around, and running running running like a constipated wiener dog (AN: hehe, Albequerque). And as luck would have it a pail of ice cold water popped in from no where. Naruto quickly doused the flames on his sleeve and returned to his seat as if nothing happened.

"Now both sides of the force have their advantages and disadvantages, but we will discuss those once we arrive to where we are going."

Naruto nodded his head while writing down notes.

"And how soon is that going to be any way?" Naruto asked calmly, for once.

He was answered by what sounded like the ship sighing.

"Right now apparently." Kushina replied. The two rushed to the cockpit.

"Are we there?" She asked before Naruto could.

"Yup we're here." Minato said spreading his arms out in presentation to the big brown planet in front of them.

"And where exactly is here?" Naruto asked, standing behind his father's chair.

"Korriban," The previous Hokage stated. Naruto felt an uneasy almost presence-like-feel from the mention of the name.

"Do you remember where they are?" Kushina asked after they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Of course I remember where they are." Minato replied

"Are you sure? Because you have been flying around for a while."

"That's because I want Naruto to get a good look at what the planet looks like."

This was a flat out lie, but Minato's man pride would sooner admit the time he lost a bet with Kakashi and was forced to wear a tutu while fighting a battalion of Iwa shinobi then accept the fact that he forgot to put the exact coordinates in the navicomputer and was now currently lost on a dead Sith planet.

He had to admit though, even without his Hiraishin he would have easily killed those Iwa-nin while they were on the ground laughing. It was a good thing he didn't leave any survivors to taint his reputation.

"Your lost," Kushina said.

"No I am not. I just want Naruto to see the effects of the dark side." Minato replied.

"How am I suppose to learn about that by looking at a planet?"

"Because" Minato said as he pressed some buttons that were above his head. "This was the home world to the One Sith before they left the galaxy."

"What's a One Sith?" Naruto asked.

"They are the true Sith," Kushina replied, letting Minato off the hook for now.

"What are true Sith?"

"The original Sith."

"What are Sith?"

"Followers of the dark side." Minato replied, frantically trying to find the others in a very cool calm fashion.

"So what do the followers of the light side call themselves?" Naruto asked for the heck of it.

"Jedi." Both Kushina and Minato replied at the same time in an absent minded sort of way.

Naruto nodded. Simple names, he liked it. Naruto noticed something like a valley through the glass, and some enormous statues that would put the Hokage monument to shame.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing to the valley. Minato mentally gave a sigh of relief.

"That is our destination." Minato said, he turned and looked at his wife. "Told you I wasn't lost."

"No," she replied, taking the co-pilot seat. "You just go lucky."

Offering a brief sideways glance with her teal eyes before pressing a series of buttons and landing the ship in the valley.

Naruto heard the landing legs hiss like a snake as they took the weight of the ship. Things seemed to have stopped for a split second, like Naruto was entering a new chapter of his life. He could tell he would never be the same again after he left this ship.

"So," his father said spinning around in the chair to face Naruto. "Ready to meet everyone else?"

For once Naruto didn't say anything. What was he suppose to say?

"Yeah sure lets go." He said waveringly.

"Great," Kushina said energetically while jumping out of the chair.

"I can't wait for you to meat Mira, you and her are gonna get along great!" She said dragging Naruto by the hand. Minato sighed and stood out of his chair.

_'She always was a little pushy.'_ He thought while following them out of the cockpit.

He caught up with them as the loading ramp just touched the ground. The three of them walked side by side together down the ramp, Naruto in the middle, Kushina on his right, Minato on the left. Naruto looked around the desolate valley.

Ancient statues stood crumbled to the ground a mere mirror of their once great power, but even in their rubble form, they still held an aura of malice of those who looked upon them. Gateways it looked like led off into the valley walls, there looked to be about six to eight of them. Once mighty pillars that spread in even spacing throughout the whole valley, now lay in ruins through the test of time.

"What a dump." Naruto said.

"Yes." Minato said absent minded.

The dark side of the planet distracted him quite a bit, it did the same to Kushina. This place always made them uneasy.

"So where are these people?" Naruto asked, he was aware of the evil presence of the planet, but because of his weak connection with the force he didn't feel it as strongly as his parents did.

"What?" Minato said snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, they're in the academy just up ahead. They probably already know we're here."

"There's an academy here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was a Sith academy in my time." Minato said.

The three of them traversed through the valley, past the tombs and the pillars and the occasional skeleton, until they reached a narrowing part of the valley which led up to the abandoned academy. Through their entire time of walking Minato and Kushina were silent, keeping an eye out for any dangers. Naruto was to busy taking in the sights to notice the silence. The Kyuubi however was impressed that Naruto wasn't acting all hyperactive like his usual self. Ever since he met his parents he seemed to shout less and keep to himself more. Like he didn't want to bring attention to himself for some reason. He would have to talk to the kit about this.

Kushina pressed a panel on what seemed like a regular wall, until it opened up with a stony grind, to reveal a long dark hall.

"Welcome home for the next month." Kushina said straining a smile, opening her arms presenting the hallway in front of them.

"Great." Naruto said none to excitedly.

"Don't worry," Minato said looking down at him. "It's not as bad as it looks, before we got here it was a huge mess."

"Yeah," Kushina added in sarcastically. "Now it's just less of a mess."

She was more on Naruto's side in this case. She couldn't express how much she hated this place, all the pain and agony the dark side caused this planet were revolting and barbaric. She could hear and feel distant victims of past deeds whisper their torments through the force. Voices of those betrayed, murdered, remorseful, as well as those of just plain pure evil. She didn't approve one tidbit about training Naruto here, but if Naruto was going to be strong enough to face his future he will need both light and dark side advantages. So she might as well make the best of it.

They walked down the hall a short ways until they reached an opening to a room with many footlockers and cylinder containers. Chunks of rock were missing from the walls and deep scratches like scars were etched everywhere.

"Hm, that's funny." Minato said taking out a metal rod from the side of his belt, hidden by his robe.

Naruto already knew about his parents' light sabers, his father had a single hilt with a yellow blade, and his mother had a staff saber with purple blade. They both showed theirs to him on the same day he woke up. He personally thought they were some of the coolest weapons he had ever seen, it was like pure chakra in the palm of your hand. In fact it kind of reminded him of Kakashi's Chidori, only a wider range and less drama.

"What's funny?" Naruto asked, getting slightly unnerved by the sudden drawing of weapons, taking out a kunai himself, but a quick word from his mother guaranteed it wouldn't be necessary. She herself kept her saber hidden beneath her robe.

"Oh, nothing." Minato replied, and he motioned them to continue down the hall.

They followed suit, Naruto getting more freaked out by the minute, but Kushina, unnoticed by Naruto or Minato, rolled her eyes. The dark brown walls slowly crept by them, designs and meaningless etchings were all over the walls. Light was scarce as was wind, the building itself seemed to radiate a dark feel that drained hope and filled one with grief. Soon the hall opened to a wide open room. Pillars of men with heads bowed in submission held up the ceiling. Two other hallways led off somewhere deeper into the desolate academy.

"Cozy," Naruto said sarcastically.

They each stood there staring at the room in front of them taking it all in.

"So," Naruto said, shattering the silence. "What now?"

"Just wait for it." His father said. Kushina however wasn't going to have any of it, not this time.

"I swear, you and that droid's stupid game hunter be hunted is going to get someone hurt one of these days."

"Well I have to stay on my toes, plus if I didn't gi-"

He was cut off by a sudden flash of red light and the sound like that of some kind of bird screeching, that came from one of the many dark corners of the academy. Minato switched on his yellow bladed light saber and blocked the blaster bolt in one swift motion that couldn't be followed by human eyes. Naruto looked around frightened out of his mind like a cornered animal, he quickly took a defensive stance and searched everywhere for the attacker. A firm but comforting hand on his shoulder caused him to relax, he however failed to notice the the skeletal like droid emerging from the shadows simply and effortlessly, like the image of death.

"Pleased observation: Ah, Master, I am very glad that you have not gotten slothful in your absence. It would have been very disappointing if I had killed you with that pitiful pot shot."

Naruto turned to the new voice. His first impression, '_eep!_' The glowing red eyes, the blood red rust of his chassis, the smoking blaster rifle in his hands, and the corpse-like appearance and build made Naruto think this was one of the Sith lords come to life.

"You're not going to be able to take me out that easy HK." Minato replied smirking, oblivious to Naruto's trembling.

"Observation: I see your mission in retrieving the spawn of your seed was successful master." The hollow voice resounded throughout the walls.

"Yes HK, this is Naruto," Minato said moving aside as a gesture to introduce the trembling blond.

"Hopeful query: May I test his skills in combat master? It has always been sort of a, dream of mine to evaluate the offspring of a meat-bag as powerful as you."

HK pointed his blaster at Naruto ready to fire. There was a flash of purple, and before anyone could react Kushina was in front of HK, her saber wielded and glowing in its righteous malice. HK's rifle fell to the floor, sliced in two pieces. The look she gave that droid would have literally killed anything with a soul; for a brief second HK-47 swore he saw the pure essence of the dark side in her eyes. And if his creator had programed fear into his emotional programming he would have short circuited. At that moment HK knew what true fear was, and it was a pissed off mom.

"Hesitant/anticipated observation: It appears your mate is not fully accepting of my proposal." It said.

Kushina would have struck him down right then and there had Minato not stopped her blade in mid strike, barely millimeters away from his head. All this happened in fractions of a second.

"Let go of me Minato!" Her voice was only loud enough for Minato to hear, and for HK to overhear. Her tone was that of pure malice. She let off a fearful amount of chakra and force directly at the assassin droid, the only thing that kept Minato from letting go and relieving himself in his pants was his experiences and deep connections with the dark side.

"No," He said. "You need to look at our son right now." His voice was as calm and soothing as he could possibly get.

"He wanted to shoot him, he wanted to hurt my son!" Her voice was still controlled with anger. She added more pressure against Minato's blade, her eyes locked on to the droid.

"Correction: I was merely posing a query to test his survival skills in a new and unknown environment. Injury, however likely, would not be of any permanent damage or life threatening."

Kushina tried to use the force to push that miserable droid into the wall and make him shatter into so many pieces that not even T3 could put him back together. Unfortunately for her, Minato stopped her mid-push as well.

"You know HK," Minato said in a strained voice, trying to stop Kushina when she was like this was like trying to arm wrestle a rancor. "You really aren't helping any."

"Genuine Sympathy: I'm sorry master, but it's not my fault your meat bag for a mate does not see eye to eye with me."

"SHUT UP HK!" Minato shouted as Kushina slowly started to over power her husband.

"Now what's all this?" Came another voice from one of the dark hallways behind HK.

The change in atmosphere was frighteningly sudden. From one second it was deathly suspenseful and chilling, to a contradicting happy, celebratory mood.

"Mira!" Kushina gave a very rare squeal of excitement.

She retracted her light saber and stopped her force push. This happened so suddenly that Minato was caught off guard and stumbled forward and accidentally unleashed his push which exploded past Kushina missing her by the skin of her teeth, blowing her long red hair around her head, and continued on to blast into a solid rock wall causing ruble to scatter everywhere. Kushina completely ignored this, and continued on her merry way to greet her friend.

Seeing that the threat was avoided for now HK commented on his masters powerful force push.

"Impressed calculation: Master, if my optical sensor are fully calibrated, then that push had a similar shock wave to that of a thermal detonator."

"Yeah," Minato said out of breath. "Thanks HK." He said, standing up while breathing heavily, he patted HK on the shoulder as he went to greet Mira.

"How's it going Mr. Moody?" The young red head asked playfully.

"Good to see you too Mira." Minato said none to enthusiastically.

"How were things getting the small fry?"

"Better then expected," he replied turning to Naruto. The others followed suit.

"So there's the man of the hour!" Mira said pushing past Kushina and Minato.

She walked over to Naruto and held out a welcoming hand. Naruto, who stood only up to Mira's chin, looked at the red head's hand sheepishly. Hesitantly he took it in his and shook it. Mira smiled.

"We are going to get along great!" she said smiling.

Naruto gave a nervous smile in return.

**Omake**

"Obito is late again" Kakashi announced to his team.

"Come on now have a little more faith, he still has five minutes." Minato replied. His team was about to go embark on another A-rank mission, it was the fifth on this week.

Kakashi stared blankly in reply.

"Alright fine how about a little wager then hm?" Minato asked. It was vague, but Kakashi had a reaction, he was interested.

"What are the terms?" he inquired. Minato smirked, hook, line, and sinker.

He didn't really expect to win this bet, ever since the team formed Obito had been late to every meeting, but he had to show the kids that no matter what, you had to trust your teammates, no matter the cost.

"If Obito is on time, then you have to be his servant for a day." Kakashi was unphased by this, so sure of his victory.

"Alright, then if I win, and Obito is late again." Kakashi replied, emphasizing the last word. "Then you must dress up in..."

_**A few hours later.**_

Minato flashed into the clearing dramatically, the smoke bombs made a nice entrance, not that he really needed them to remain hidden, its just made him look more sinister. And one of key components to victory in battle was psychology. Theatricality is a powerful ally.

"Kami-sama! Its _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō! (Konha's Yellow Flash"_ The Iwa-nins exclaimed, Minato could practically cut the fear they emitted with a knife.

He didn't say a word, he simply put on the most menacing, bad-ass look he could and stared at the already retreating shinobi.

"Wait," one of them shouted. "What is it he's wearing?"

"It looks like a..." Another sounded.

"Tutu!"All the Iwa-nin stopped in their tracks and look at each other simultaneously, before bursting out laughing over the pink frilly geddup of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Oh well," Minato shrugged." Looks like there can be no survivors this time." He said casually. The laughter died out, right before they did.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Wow, how long has it been? I dunno, too long. Sorry about the very much delayed update. For those of you who might think I would abandon any of my stories, think again. Put them on hiatus, maybe, but never abandon. They are like my babies. Any way enough of weird comparisons, read and review please:D PLEASE tell me what you think, feed back is what makes the story better, and I am sort of losing my inspiration for this story, which isn't good for the plot line, I kinda already know what I am going to do but, yet I don't. So I need your guys' help with your reviews and maybe predictions, so I can better mold the story. It still doesn't quite have enough life to write itself. But it can if you guys help out. So again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! That is all.

And my next update will be with SDW. It's coming along okay. Almost getting there.


	4. Chapter 4: Hn

Chapter 4:

Hn.

* * *

* * *

What a tiring day. First was saber training with his father for three hours, then meditation with Bastilla, and his mother for another five, then he had a lunch '_break_' for an hour, going over battle strategy with Carth, and the weird floating droid named G0-T0. Then it was off to Mira and HK for some basic combat training, which lasted until the end of the day. Naruto was now currently dragging his feet to his room, and rock hard bed. Literally his bed was a rock! How in the hell was he going to be in tip top shape for the chunin exams if he wasn't even able to keep his eyes open for half a minute! Oh well, the exams were not his problem right now, right now sleep was his mission.

Naruto was in the doorway of his sleeping quarters, there was no door just a big open hallway. But there was his bed! It never looked so nice, even if it was stone cold. He sat down on the side, kicked off his shoes and stretched out, laying down on his back ready to lose himself to sleep. This was what made the days worth while, these small moments of peace.

"**Gruaaaauuh!**" Of course.

"Haanhaar please I need to sleep!"

"**Grah!**" Came the curt response. Naruto gave an aggravated sigh.

"Alright, fine!" He yelled, rolling out of his bed. He wasn't much in the mood for deep conversations at the moment.

"**Grh**" Haanhaar said walking down the hallway towards the exit that led into the valley. Naruto grumbled to himself as he put his shoes back on, and slowly caught up to the wookiee. Haanhaar was already at the door to the valley when Naruto caught up. The door opened with a grinding sound and the two walked out into the Valley of the Dark Lords.

The two walked on in silence, this was how it usually started out; Haanhaar would come fetch Naruto right around twilight, usually right when Naruto was about to sleep, and they would walk through the valley and watch the sun sink down behind the horizon. Today was no different then those other days, the two walked in silence until they reached the cliffs edge and they sat and watched the sun turn a blood run and slowly sink down below the horizon.

"So what will it be about today my furry friend," Naruto said. "Good and evil, importance of family and friends, the darkness that lies within life? I'm open to possibilities." Haanhaar looked out, saying a word, or rather growling one. Naruto sighed.

"It's funny though, how everything works, the force connecting us all, the life that's literally in everything, even if vague. You know I'm starting to see connections between things, like how things work and stuff, just how like the food chain works. You kill the little bug, the bird has nothing to eat, you kill the bird something else goes hungry. The predator dies the prey gets to big and eats a lot. The prey eats to much they starve themselves. The prey gets so hungry they start eating each other, thereby creating a whole new species of predator. Am I far off?" He gave a quick look at Haanhaar, but the wookiee was still gazing at the sunset. Naruto took that as an answer.

"But then I start to wonder, what about rocks. Where do rocks fit in? They just don't make any sense. Are they living, are they dead, or do they just not exist? Gah! I hate this!" Naruto pulled at his hair. "Why do you always do this to me?" He sent an accusing glare towards the wookiee, he didn't give a response. Naruto turned his attention back to the sun.

"Suppose its for the better I guess." There was a looming silence. The sat there and waited until it was nearly dark before they went back to the academy. Korriban nights were not safe, no matter who you were. Visions that made you insane at a glance and monsters that could blend with the dark better than a bounty hunter with a cloaking device. Suffice to say, the dark side of the planet went straight to the core. On the way they passed the entrance to the Cave, as Naruto called it. The blonde stopped walking and stared into the darkness of the opening. Every time he passed the Cave he felt like something was calling him. Calling him to free it, he didn't know what, but something was calling for its freedom. Tugging Naruto towards it. He, of course was forbidden ever to set foot in it, but this thing wanted, no _needed_ out.

"**Gruah!**" Haanhaar roared.

"Hu-what?" Naruto stammered. He found himself looking down into the cave, and was actually a step closer than what he thought.

"**Grah!**"

"Sorry, I lost myself for a bit there." Naruto said. He caught up to Haanhaar and the two entered into the academy. Naruto headed straight for his bed, and Haanhaar went to wherever he went, Naruto never really knew. He only saw Haanhaar during his walks with him. Everything else the wookiee did was a mystery to him.

Naruto entered his room for the second time, and laid face down on the bed. _Finally_ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

A voice sounded from far away, it sounded familiar but Naruto couldn't quite guess it. It sounded a little angry.

"KIT WAKE UP!" Naruto jumped awake, shouting in the process. "Finally." Kyuubi said, he was in his human form.

"Dammit you stupid fox! I hate it when you do that!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you wont wake up any other way." The kitsune shrugged.

"Why can't you just let me sleep for once?" Naruto whined.

"You are sleeping baka. Thit is the only time I can train you. Your body is still going through the cycles to repair itself and rest up. You may not notice it but it is."

"Well then what's the point of resting up if I'm not going to notice it or enjoy it?"

"You just have to trust me kit."

"Trust is earned kitsune-teme." Naruto said with a little bitterness. The Kyuuibi sighed.

"Then it is time I earned it." Naruto scoffed. "Come here kit." Kyuubi said calmly. Naruto hesitated, he didn't know what was about to happen. What was the fox planning?

"I need you to trust me, if you don't we aren't going to get any where."

"I can survive without you fox, I don't need your help with anything, you just want to use me for your own gain. I never asked for this."

The Kyuubi sighed. "That's exactly my point kit." Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Listen to me!" Naruto looked back at the fox with an expression the yelled, hurry up and make your point. "There is going to be a time when you need my full power kit, you can't see it coming but I can, dark times are ahead and you are going to need my full strength at your disposal. Now _I_ would be more than happy to help you because it would not only be beneficial to you, but to myself as well, but the events that are coming are bigger than just you and me, and we are all going to need your help. The reason why we are going through these exercises is to help you get ready to control me when I can't control myself." Naruto paused stood their quietly. His stance changed to a more cautious one.

"That's why I need you to trust me. Because I can't trust myself.."

"You attacked the leaf village, you're just a monster!" Naruto yelled back. What was this part of Naruto? This wasn't like him at all. The Kyuubi sighed.

"Believe it or not kit." Kyuubi said, "I wasn't actually all that evil before I was sealed into you. I was actually a very peaceful Kitsune demon." Naruto laughed at this. "I'm not joking kit," This silenced Naruto. "I had a family and many loved ones, but something happened that night that made me lose it. You see my yang self is usually in control, while my yin self would remain dormant until time required. But someone that night forced the yin part out of me and caused me to go on a murderous rampage. I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried. I even turned on my own family." A look of horror, disgust, swept over the Kitsunes face.

"I can't believe you." Naruto said, his eyes were dead set.

"Fine," The Kyuubi growled. "If that's the way it's going to be, that that's it. Just remember you brought this on yourself." While still in his human form, the Kyuubi dropped to all fours, his nine tails flaming behind him. Naruto got into a fighting stance, the Kyuubi noticed that the kit as become more stable in his stance. He was making vast improvements in his training. He could already start tapping into the force, not enough to use in combat yet, but he could make something small shake from the other side of the room. Kyuubi let out a deafening roar that cause Naruto to cover his ears. The next thing Naruto knew he was sitting up in his bead with sweat covering his body. He shivered, he felt cold.

"Finally." Naruto gasped. He unconsciously fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Neji was training hard for the chunin exams. He already knew that a two-bit loser like Uzumaki Naruto would never have a chance in defeating him. No, he was worried about Gaara and Sasuke. Those where the opponents he looked forward to fight, and the most dangerous. He could already imagine the look on the prized Uchiha's face when he would be beaten by a branch member of the Hyuga clan. Neji smirked. That would be a sight indeed.

It was already pitch black, the Hyuga compound was locked down for the night, and even a Hyuga wouldn't be allowed back in after hours. He would have to camp out tonight. Neji shivered, he didn't think to pack up for this, after all he was still within the walls of the village, hidden away from all eyes, even the ones that could see everything. But a sleeping bag would have been nice right about now.

"Byakugan!" He said under his breath. He quickly check his surroundings, nothi-wait. What did she want? "Do you expect to be able to hide from me?" His stalker walked out from her hiding place.

"No, but it sure did take you long enough to notice me, I've been watching you for at least three hours now." Ten-ten said. Neji's pride was bruised, he should've noticed her the moment she arrived. How did he remain this oblivious this long? He had to fix this.

"I knew you were there." He said simply, retaining his cool.

"Sure," Ten-ten answered with a blank stare. "Listen its getting late, do you want to stay out here or come home with me where it will be warm?" Neji held his posture, but he was severely taken aback by this attitude of Ten-ten's.

"You're place?" he said slowly.

"Yeah my place, its a house, with the rest of my family. We're on the same team so I figured I should at least offer." She turned and started to walk away, "But if you would rather stay out here in the cold that's fine. I won't lose any sleep." She was already halfway gone, and Neji remained silent. He would rather stay out here, it would cut travel time in his training schedule. Ten-ten looked over her shoulder one last time to see that Neji hadn't moved.

"You're seriously going to stay out here?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well okay, your choice." She tossed him a sleeping bag before she left.

* * *

AN: Well here is the next chapter... finally. Sorry it took me so long, but now I'm like Styx and have all the free time in the WORLD on my hands now. I just graduated high school WOOT! And I am already working on getting my writing career to a jump start. Don't worry, these fanfictions are just for fun, they aren't going to be my actual works for money type things, those will be much better, I hope. But any way read and review PLEASE! I need to know how you think the story is and how it's coming along, I want you to be as harsh as possible okay, be as honest and candid as you can. Give me your thoughts and feelings, they will help a LOT with the story progression.


End file.
